Harimogu Harley (Lost 1996 anime)
Harimogu Harley (はりもぐハーリー, Harimogu Hārī, Hedgehog Harley) (Also known as Harley Spiny) is a 10-minute kids anime created by Takashi Murakami and animated by Image K and Studio Junio. The anime originally aired every weekday on NHK from August 5, 1996, to June 27, 1997, and was cancelled after 2 seasons and 140 episodes due to Image K going bankrupt (Season 1 (Episodes 1–80) aired from August 5, 1996, to November 22, 1996, Season 2 (Episodes 81–140) aired from April 7, 1997, to June 27, 1997). As of today this anime has now been dubbed in Chinese, Cantonese, Korean and Spanish. In a part of the world lies the Animal Village. Living within the village is Harley, a small, mischievous and curious hedgehog. His friends include Risuko (a squirrel who’s a cheerful crybaby who also wants to be a doctor when she grows up), Takuya (a mandrill who’s a mama’s boy who always wants to be number one), Agezo (an insomniac elephant who’s Risuko’s boyfriend) and Gaburine (a crocodile with an eating disorder). Join Harley and his pals for his many misadventures wringing fun out of just about everything they encounter! Very little aside the plot is known about the show as there is no footage online and little documentation of it. On February 18, 2008 the first episode was uploaded to Niconico but it was later taken down by NHK. On December 6, 2010 the first 26 episodes were uploaded to Youtube but were later taken down by NHK on November 1, 2013. In 2013 a Photobucket/KnowYourMeme user named Silvercrossbow/Subjugator upload screenshots and GIFs of the first 26 episodes just in time before they were taken down by NHK. Cast * Harley: Noriko Hidaka * Risuko: Junko Iwao * Takuya: Tomohiro Nishimura * Agezo: Toshiharu Sakurai * Gaburine: Chiyako Shibahara * Harley's dad, Chameleon Sensei: Kenyu Horiuchi * Harley's mom: Kaoru Fujimoto * Risuko's dad, Johnny: Kazuo Harada * Risuko's mom, Gerako: Mie Odagi * Takuya's mom, Gerasuke: Satoko Kito * Agezo's dad, Momo-san: Jūrōta Kosugi * Agezo's mom: Shōko Kikuchi * Gaburine's mom: Rihoko Yoshida * Coelacanth Kōchō: Takkō Ishimori * Panda Brothers (Debuted in Episode 91): Wataru Takagi (Kuro Panda), Sanae Miyuki (Aka Panda) Staff * Created by: Takashi Murakami * Director: Mamoru Kanbe (Season 1 (Episodes 1–80) only), Kiyoko Sayama (Season 2 (Episodes 81–140) only) * Series Director: Osamu Nakamura * Chief Animation Director: Ken Araya * Art Director: Nobuto Sakamoto * Photography Director: Seiichi Morishita * Producer: Katsuhiko Goto, Yukiko Yagi (Season 2 (Episodes 81–140) only) * Music: Kenji Yamamoto * Sound Effects: Yukiyoshi Itokawa * Sound Director: Tomoaki Yamada * Theme Song Performance: CRIPTON * Home Video Distribution/Original Soundtrack: Nippon Columbia * Studio: Image K, Studio Junio (Now known as SynergySP) * Korean In-Between & Finish Animation: Sei Young Animation (Merged with Dong Woo in 1999) (Episodes 1–2, 6–8, 14–17, 19, 23–26, 28, 34–35, 38–40, 43–47, 53, 55, 57–60, 65–67, 73–74 and 77–81 only), Shin Young Animation (Episodes 87, 89, 91, 94–96, 98, 105, 107, 109, 111–113, 116, 119, 124, 126, 128, 131–133, 137 and 139 only) * Serialization: Shogakukan * Editing: Takeshi Seyama * Key Animation: Masaaki Iwane * Photography: Katsuaki Kamata, Kazushi Torigoe, Kouji Aoki, Mitsue Komiya, Naoyuki Taniguchi, Yukio Sugiyama Videotapes * Volume 1 (Release Date: October 19, 1996) (Includes Episodes 1–2 and 4–5) * Volume 2 (Release Date: October 19, 1996) (Includes Episodes 7, 10, 13 and 15) * Volume 3 (Release Date: October 19, 1996) (Includes Episodes 16, and 18–20) * Volume 4 (Release Date: February 21, 1997) (Includes Episodes 21, 23, 27, and 29) * Volume 5 (Release Date: February 21, 1997) (Includes Episodes 28, 30 and 33–34) * Volume 6 (Release Date: February 21, 1997) (Includes Episodes 35–36, 38 and 40) * Volume 7 (Release Date: May 21, 1997) (Includes Episodes 41–44) * Volume 8 (Release Date: May 21, 1997) (Includes Episodes 45, 47, 49 and 51) * Volume 9 (Release Date: May 21, 1997) (Includes Episodes 50, 53, 55 and 57) * Volume 10 (Release Date: November 21, 1997) (Includes Episodes 63–66) * Volume 11 (Release Date: November 21, 1997) (Includes Episodes 67, 70, 73 and 75) * Volume 12 (Release Date: November 21, 1997) (Includes Episodes 77–80) * Note: Episodes 3, 6, 8–9, 11–12, 15, 17, 22, 24–26, 31–32, 37, 39, 46, 48, 52, 54, 56, 58–62, 68–69, 71–72, 74, 76 and Season 2 (Episodes 81–140) were never released on video. International Broadcast * Hong Kong: TVB (Premiere date: February 26, 1998 (Season 1), September 15, 2001 (Season 2)) (Title: 哈利動物園) * Taiwan: CTV (Premiere date: 1998) (Title: 哈利動物園) * Korea: KBS, Daekyo Kids TV (Original dub) (Premiere date: July 13, 1998) (Title: 데굴데굴 꼬마도치) → MBC Movies, Jei TV, Tooniverse (2004 re-dub) (Premiere date: August 5, 2004) (Title: 우당탕탕 두디두디) ** Opening Theme for the original dub ** Opening Theme for the 2004 re-dub ** Ending Theme for the 2004 re-dub * Spain: Canal Sur 2, K3 (Premiere date: April 2001) (Title: Harley Spiny) ** Opening Theme ** K3's Harimogu Harley minisite Links * Opening Theme * Ending Theme * Footage of Episode 1 * Harimogu Harley videotapes * NHK's Harimogu Harley minisite * NHK Enterprises' Harimogu Harley catalog page Category:Lost Anime Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Episodes Category:Lost Audio Category:Partially Found Media